The Love Story That Might Not Exist
by kind of attached to my tail
Summary: Work in Progress. AU of Nine/Rose :D Rose finally calls it off with her boyfriend, Mickey, hoping for something more with the man that saved her from the normality of life. This is basically a classic love story, with The Doctor and Rose. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

image/6365966702 _based on this picture and accompanying post. It's not exactly what was asked for, but it's still an AU. I might end up making it a multi-chaptered fic, I'm still not sure. I take that back, yes, I am going to make an attempt at a plot. _

_R_ose Tyler slowly made her way up to her seat, glancing anxiously at her ticket. Seat 7, Row K. Seat 7, Row K. She wasn't looking forward to the night ahead. Her boyfriend, Mickey, had asked her to go see a show with him, and all of her friends had squealed about how this would be _the_ night, the night where she got more than a good night kiss from him. To be frank, she hoped to God they were all wrong. She liked Mickey, he was sweet and safe, but that's as far as it went, really. She slid her phone out from her pocket to let Amy know she was in her seat.

"You on a date with Rickey, then?"

She glanced up sharply as familiar northern tones chimed in her ears. "Doctor Smith!" she grinned. He gave her his usual manic grin in return.  
"Yeah, I am, actually." she answered, shrugging and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He gave a superior sniff. "What for?" She giggled. "Cause that's what couples do." she said teasingly. He rolled his eyes, usual sass finally taking place. "It's a bit silly." he grumbled. She nodded, grinning. "You sound like Mum. Oh! I don't think she knows who you are yet." she said thoughtfully, bringing her phone up and snapping a picture. He blinked. "What was that for?" She shrugged, snapping another one. "I wanna tell my Mum about my best mate." she teased, snapping another picture. He preened for a minute before posing ridiculously for the camera. Her giggles grew exponentially with every new face he struck. At his latest, she couldn't even snap more than one picture. He grinned. "Let me see?" she shook her head, giggling. "Let me see!" he said, reaching his hand out. She laughed, hugging her phone to her chest and shaking her head. He grinned and climbed over the seat. "Rose Tyler, let me see my photograph!" he tried prying the phone from her hands and she tightened her grip. In the next ten minutes, they somehow became locked in a tickling war that involved Doctor J. Smith tickling Rose M. Tyler's sides until she was squirming and giggling in her seat.

"Oi!"

The Doctor immediately stepped away, his hands clasped politely behind his back. Rose tried to stop giggling and ended up with a choked sounding hiccup. She covered her mouth to hide her grin. "Oh, hello, Rickey-Boy!" The Doctor chirped cheerfully. Mickey glared, taking the seat beside Rose. "It's Mickey." The Doctor nodded. "Oh, right, sorry, Rickey." Mickey opened his mouth to retort but Rose gently swatted his chest. "He's just winding you up." Mickey turned his glare on her, leaving The Doctor to escape back to his seat. "What were you two doing?" he demanded, jittering around in his seat. Rose squeezed his arm lightly as reassurance. "Mickey, I swear, it's fine. We're just mates." Mickey's eyes narrowed. "How d' you know him?" he asked suspiciously. Rose rolled her eyes, cuddling into his side as best she could as the arm rest was between them. "I met him at the shop, he helped me out one day. Wilson was closed to exploding, remember when everyone was moving the dummies, and he thought it was me? Doctor Smith here helped me out with my case." She said softly. He grumbled a bit, but accepted her answer. No more words were said as they settled in to watch the play.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! How did you guys like the first chapter? I'm really looking forward to working on my writing._

Rose closed the door behind her, sighing. She tossed her bag on the couch after removing her phone. She flopped down next to it, flicking through her contacts. Shareen? No. Keisha? No. John... She hit his name, sending him a message.

_Me and Mickey called it off. _

She rubbed a hand over her eyes, trying to decide if it was a good idea or not to go down to the pub. On one hand, she could get a drink. On the other, Mickey would likely be there. Her careful weighing of pros and cons was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. She hit talk before looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Are you upset or should we celebrate?"

Rose burst out laughing, trying to slow it down to a giggle. "Doctor, hello!"

She could hear his grin over the phone. "Hello, Rose. Now, tell me the truth, why should we open a bottle of wine?"

She held the phone between her ear and shoulder, getting up to go to her room. "I broke up with him, if that's what you're asking." she told him, sliding open a drawer. She figured she might as well put on some comfy pajamas. She picked a vest top and shorts combo, a pink one with ducks on it.

"So, it's celebratory wine! I'll be right over."

"Wait, John!"

She heard him huff impatiently. "What?"

"Do you even know my flat number?"

The line was silent for a few moments. "Ah."

Rose giggled. "It's 333T." she informed him. "How far away do you live, anyway?" she asked curiously, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I'll see you in about 10 minutes." Before she could answer, she heard a click before empty tones. She rolled her eyes and set down her phone, changing quickly into her duck pajamas before he arrived. She went out to her kitchen, putting on the kettle. A few minutes later, she heard a brisk knock.

"Miss Tyler!"

She rolled her eyes again and giggled as she opened the door. "Just Rose will do, thanks." she said sarcastically. She stepped back. "Come in?"

John gave her a grin and shuffled inside, carrying a large grocery bag in his arms. Rose eyed it warily, closing the door behind them. "What have you got, then?"

John shrugged setting it on the coffee table, throwing himself on the couch and showing off his purchases. "Well, first I have two bottles of wine. Very important, that. Then, I have a package of biscuits. Chocolate, in case you were wondering. And then..." he held up a small bouquet of paper flowers. "These." Rose burst into a grin, attacking him with a hug. He gave a gruff, "Oi!" before toppling off the couch onto the floor. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" her gratitude was muffled by his jumper. He laughed, hugging her back for a brief moment before pulling away. "Do you want wine or not?" she laughed and got up, reaching a hand out to help him. He refused her help, standing up himself. He had a proud grin on his face as he asked for the wine glasses. He stared after her, still beaming. He sat back again on the couch, stretching out. So, Rose had broken up with Rickey. He shouldn't feel so pleased about this, now, should he? After all, it wasn't like he and Rose... He started as he realized she was talking to him.

"What was that?"

Rose laughed, holding up the movie cases. "Mansfield Park or Decoy Bride?" she asked. He frowned deeply. "No." he shook his head. "No." Rose laughed and sat down next to him. "I was just kidding, see if you were paying attention." she teased, leaning forward to pour the wine. John grinned, throwing his arms on either side of the couch. "How's Rickey?" he asked jovially. She rolled her eyes, handing him a glass and taking a sip of her own. "I don't know, I'm sitting with you." she pointed out. He nodded. "Was he upset, though?" he asked casually, looking at his glass. Rose hid a smile. "A bit. But we'd been falling out for weeks, since the theatre. Said that I was more into you than him." she said, nudging his ribs with her elbow. John sniffed importantly. "Well, why wouldn't you?" Rose smacked his chest lightly. "Oh, hush. What should we do for the rest of the night, no talking about Mickey."

:: :: :: ::

At about ten o clock that night, Rose was ready to fall asleep. "Doctor, stop.' she giggled, batting his hand as he tried to pour another glass for each of them. "I'm already way too drunk to even speak properly." she said, over articulating her words to prove a point. "No more wine. Even you're getting pissed." she pointed out, tapping his chest. John grinned, tugging her into his side. "Fine. No more." Rose closed her eyes, cuddling against him. "I'm going to bed." she mumbled. John sucked in a breath. Rose in bed was not something that would be good to think about when he was in this state. "R-Rose?" he mumbled, looking down at her. "Hmmm?" she grumbled, cracking her eyes open to glare at himR. "I should go." Rose shook her head. "Don't drive." she said sleepily, clutching at his jumper, for the jacket had long been discarded. "Might crash." He nodded, grinning down at her adoringly. "Silly ape." he said affectionately, carrying her to her room. He gently laid her down, kissing her forehead. "I'll be on the couch." She pouted. "Stay with me?" she asked desperately.

John considered his options.

Stay, lay in bed with the woman he believed himself to be in love with. For yes, he was convinced that he was slowly but surely leaving the realms of infatuation and entering a different area entirely. They would cuddle, yes, most likely, they were very tactile in their friendship, but that might lead to other things. Things she might regret in the morning.

Aside from that last point, that actually sounded pretty good.

His other option, of course, was politely refusing her, giving her a hug good night, and kipping on the couch to greet her in the morning when they both had spectacular hang overs.

"I'll be on the couch, don't worry. I'll still be here in the morning." he said softly, disappointed and proud of himself all at once. She nodded, letting go of him, (was that disappointment flashing through her eyes?) and rolling under the covers. "Alright. G'night, Doctor." she mumbled, falling asleep seconds after.

He chuckled and carefully closed the door behind him, laying on the couch. For the few brief minutes he was awake, he considered asking Jack for advice.

Nah. Jack would have shagged her. The Doctor was a gentleman, and therefore would only shag her when she was not drunk.

Or, you know. Interested.

John groaned and closed his eyes, feeling drowsiness taking over before landing in a deep sleep.

_How did you like it? Reviews? Eh, eh?_


End file.
